


Celebration

by WinterWolf773



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Secret Santa, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWolf773/pseuds/WinterWolf773
Summary: For a Secret Santa snappy-lobster organized on Tumblr.  Gift for Evilsnotbag (Hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas!)Yellow Diamond has a lot on her mind after returning from Earth, but Blue Diamond helps her remember to take a moment and enjoy life.





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evilsnotbag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilsnotbag/gifts).



Yellow Diamond stood, her hands clasped behind her back, eyes forward but focused on nothing particular as she surveyed Homeworld from her tower.  Sand and the scent of saltwater still clung to her form after her visit to Earth. She would head to the Extraction Chamber soon, but for now, she wanted nothing more than to be left alone to her thoughts.

Yellow’s brows furrowed and a terse sigh escaped her lips as she heard the door to her Throne Room open.  She had told Pearl she had not wanted to be disturbed, and was more than a little annoyed at her orders being ignored.  That was, until she pivoted on her heel to confront the unwanted guest and saw Blue Diamond. She was smiling, and there was a shine in her eyes Yellow hadn’t seen for thousands of years.

“Yellow, what in stars name are you doing sulking in here on such a joyous occasion,” Blue almost sang, practically gliding into the room with her usual grace.

Yellow turned back to the window, “Blue, it has been quite some time since you’ve visited me here. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Blue chuckled, “To what do I owe the - oh Yellow, surely you jest.  Pink was never shattered, and now we’re all here, all home, the way it used to be, the way it’s supposed to be.”

“Is it though?  That form Pink has taken, her claim that she has fused with an organic lifeform and doesn’t remember any of the past, is that really how things are supposed to be?”

“Oh come now, you know Pink does loves her little games and odd explorations.  I’m sure she’ll grow tired of this one soon enough,” Blue’s hands slid across Yellow’s body, one ghosting up the front plate of Yellow’s armor and settling right under her gem, while the other’s cool caress slid from Yellow’s lower back to her shoulder.

Yellow closed her eyes for a second, lost in the sudden jolt of electricity that welled up inside of her, a reaction to the long missed touch.

“I suppose you are right,” Yellow placed her hand on Blue’s hand at her chest, “I just don’t quite see the point of Pink’s little charade, and this one is much more complex than her usual schemes.  At the very least though,” Yellow spun Blue in front of her and pressed her against the window, moving Blue’s hands to above her head, “it is good to see you smile again.”

Blue’s expression changed to shock, and then a midnight blue blush spread across her face the same time as a fresh smile.  Blue chuckled, to Yellow the sound of musical notes chiming, like ice crystals dancing soft steps across a sheet of metal.

Yellow pressed into Blue and closed in, her lips hovering just shy of a kiss.

“Oh Yellow,” Blue moaned, “it’s been so long.”

Yellow smirked, “And whose fault is that?”

Blue surprised Yellow with a nimble roll of her wrist to free one of her hands and grab a tuft of short spiked hair, “Shut up and kiss me already.”

Yellow grinned, answering by firmly pressing her lips onto Blue’s.  Yellow lingered for a moment, tempted to take the invitation of Blue’s parting lips, beckoning for her tongue, but instead she slammed Blue’s escaped hand back above her head and began trailing kisses on Blue’s jaw, channeling little shocks of electricity through her lips, just enough to tingle and sting pleasantly against azure skin.

Yellow lingered again at Blue’s neck as she pressed her knee between Blue’s legs.  Blue craned her head upwards and moaned, closing her eyes and allowing both of her hands to be held with only one of Yellow’s so the other could begin wandering across her body.  Yellow moved hair to reveal Blue’s shoulder and continued kissing, switching to bites and sucking on bare skin. She was encouraged by the chorus of little moans and breaths from Blue, a tune that reverberated up the domed ceiling.  Yellow’s hand traveled downwards, caressing the smooth surface of the blue diamond at her lover’s chest, narrow at the top and wider at the bottom.

Yellow relaxed her shoulders and sighed.  She hadn’t allowed herself to relax in a very long time.  There were still questions and troubles spinning in her mind, but for now, she placed them on hold and focused only on the pleasant but bitter taste of Blue’s skin.  There would be time to worry about Pink later. The fact that there was time to worry about Pink at all was an incredible turn of events, and Blue was right, it should be celebrated.


End file.
